<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спящая красавица by Theonya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304902">Спящая красавица</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya'>Theonya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Poly, Slice of Life, Social Anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мечты тоже бывают бывшими, и подобные вещи иногда слишком тяжёлый груз.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin &amp; Tachibana Makoto, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Спящая красавица</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Выключаем свет? — с легкой улыбкой спрашивает Макото, сидя на соседней кровати. Харука на автомате произносит:<br/>— Свет.<br/>Растормаживается и переводит взгляд на друга:<br/>— Я сам. Еще немного посижу, ладно?<br/>Тот кивает, зарываясь в тепло одеяла получше, и брюнет смотрит на его клетчатую рубашку на стуле, мир в глазах потихоньку темнеет, а тишина давит толщей холодной воды, свистит в ушах как при падении, сводит с ума. Хочется всю ночь пролежать в горячей воде, наплевав на экономию и деньги, однако работу в месте подальше от людей, с одними приборами, он и так еле нашел, а завтра начинаются проверки. Он банально волнуется. Все-таки это не то, на что он способен. Вернее, он не способен даже на это, и осознание собственной ущербности тяжелым валом катится по душе. Брюнет едва слышно вздыхает. В конце концов, хотя бы в дружбе он не провалился до конца: вот верный чудесный Макото, только рукой дотянись, снимают квартиру вместе, подальше от родственников, и им весело вдвоем — или же удобно — в большинстве случаев. Только не в такие вечера, когда Хару буквально отключается непонятно от чего, а потом депрессует по пустяку…<br/>В самом деле… Чего это он? Все прошло, ничего не изменить, разве плохо?<br/>Брюнет встрепывает волосы, пытаясь отвлечься от дум, щелкает выключателем и опускается на кровать, снова отключаясь за считанные секунды. Он не видит, как все это время друг наблюдает из-под полуприкрытых ресницами глаз, наслаждаясь ключицами и ребрами, выступающими лопатками и полускрытой под тонким одеялом фигурой бывшего пловца. Рука так и тянется погладить упругие полушария, пощупать их, помассировать ноги, обнять брюнета, который в моменты раздумий напоминает хрупкую скалу… Не поймет. Не перейдет грань «мы друзья».<br/>Ничего. Зато они есть друг у друга. Это плюс.</p><p>Он пытается быть максимально сосредоточенным, но думает, что этого недостаточно. В голове, как показывают в мультфильмах, обезьянки бьют в литавры, на душе все замерло в предвкушении взбучки, как у какого-нибудь заядлого мазохиста. Все будет плохо, никаких гвоздей. Безусловно.<br/>— Что ж, Ваш участок в порядке, — говорит представительный мужчина в чистой робе. — Рассчитываем на Вас как на специалиста и дальше.<br/>Он не может даже поблагодарить, коротко кивает, а когда дверь захлопывается, падает за стол, роняет голову на руки и вздыхает. Поспать бы сейчас, было бы хорошо, но на то он здесь и сидит, чтобы быть полезным, контролировать процесс.<br/>— Добрый день, Нанасе. Можно на проверку сдаться?<br/>— Добрый. Конечно.<br/>Общение со знакомыми людьми в подобном формате — замечательная роскошь. Ему неинтересны никакие сплетни, никакие люди и их отношения, политика, музыка… Книги, разве что. Делать свою работу, разбираться в нюансах — интересно. В людях он не разбирается вообще. Они отплачивают ему тем же.<br/>Харука никогда в жизни не был влюблен. Ему не предлагали отношений. Он не был Ледяным Принцем, он был серой мышью, черным котом, воплощенным спокойствием. Обычно люди ждут от таких блаженности или взрыва, он не радовал ни тем, ни другим. Череда дней пулеметной лентой разворачивалась вокруг него. Да и плевать.<br/>-…И второе место в олимпиаде по плаванию занимает наш участник, Мацуока Рин! Что Вы можете сказать по этому поводу?<br/>— Извините! В следующий раз займу первое!<br/>Брюнета пробирает дрожь. Он почти видит эту самонадеянную ухмылку и уверенность. Это нечто, на что не плевать. На что было не плевать.<br/>«-… Догони меня, Хару, — одними губами сквозь стекло аэропорта, сумка на плече, белые акульи зубы раскрываются улыбкой. — Хочу плыть вместе с тобой.»<br/>Иногда мечты сбываются. Чаще всего — нет. Даже если стараешься изо всех сил, выбиваешься, злишься, ты — рыба, реальность — лед. В тебе слишком мало, чтобы гореть, потому что ты похож на воду до глубины души. Кто же любит студеную воду в зимний день? Все любят смотреть на огонь, помогать ему гореть, чувствовать частью единого целого, и никто не любит смотреть в омут, неподвижный и глубокий. Не надо даже думать об этом. Не стоит травить душу, там и так дихлофосом надушено. Каждый считает нужным намекнуть на твою ущербность, и единственный выход — под толщу льда, в объятия воды, что бы это ни значило.<br/>Он вооружается отверткой, включает для фона радио, где какие-то икемены поют что-то о несусветной любви, и вздыхает. Как же надоело.</p><p>Макото всегда лояльно относился к геям, учитывая свое непонятное влечение к лучшему другу. Парни из бывшей команды жили вместе, попарно, и он всегда замечал химию между Нагисой и Реем. Они были созданы друг для друга: эстет и красивый мальчишка, практичность и легкомыслие, стеснение и открытость. Но он не думал, что…<br/>В конце концов рамки у каждого разные. Стереотипы там, ограничения, вкусы. Рамки здравого смысла и приличия — тоже. Он засмотрелся на сплетенные пальцы и два золотых кольца на них.<br/>-…Да, в этой стране мы не сможем нормально пожениться, но вот так — почему бы и нет? Вы с Хару и Го, которая сейчас в Австралии — единственные, кто поддерживает нас. Мы любим друг друга, и…<br/>Любят… Макото завидовал им. Любовь — взаимный процесс, двойной, цельный. Это значит «у меня есть ты, и я у тебя точно так же есть», понимание с полуслова и взгляда. У Харуки на лице играла легкая улыбка:<br/>— Я так рад за вас… Поздравляю, ребят.<br/>Почему-то ему казалось, что Хару в последний раз в этом доме. Вот ведь, он на глазах увядает, в незаметном волнении похож на перегревающийся чайник, выдернутый из сети: кипяток, корпус раскаленный, аж дрожит в руках, и брюнет едва дожидается конца вечера, чтобы уйти домой. Лечь на кровать: «Мако, я устал», и попытаться забыться во сне. Опять. Раз за разом.<br/>Что он вообще здесь забыл?<br/>Почему снова похож на слепого котенка?<br/>И как…<br/>На очередном витке хоровода мыслей Хару почувствовал, как одеяло резко слетело с него. Перед взглядом предстал Мако, не обыкновенно-добродушный, а раздраженный, злой.<br/>— Что с тобой? Я не могу достучаться до тебя.<br/>— Я…<br/>Он подхватывает в объятия, на руки, как принцессу, несет к горячей ванне и погружает прямо в уличной одежде, в которой Хару и завалился в раздумия.<br/>— С ума сошел? — спокойно уточняет он, косясь из-под челки, начинает раздеваться, вылазить, но друг, будто большая кошка, опрокидывает туда заново, и тот фырчит, отплевывается, откидывая шмотки.<br/>— Зачем тебе это?<br/>— Не мне.<br/>Губка шуршит ароматной шампуневой пеной, едет по руке, доходит до пальцев. Мако проводит кончиками по шершавым подушечкам, желая бы и поцеловать каждую, и все же не осмеливаясь. По груди — плоской, не чувствительной, и вниз, под воду.<br/>Он не говорит ничего, типа «Дальше я сам», и не ругается, не останавливает, только буравит синими глазищами и откидывается назад. Макото забирает в ладонь сонное достоинство, тискает, сжимает, губка уже давно всплыла, а Хару где-то не здесь. Совсем не здесь, и от осознания безразличия желанная добыча кажется блеклой, влечение уступает место разочарованию, он убирает руку:<br/>— Извини.<br/>— Ничего. Ты сделал, что хотел?<br/>— Прости, пожалуйста.<br/>— Никто никому ничего не должен, — бормочет тот, и когда Мако хлопает дверью в ванную, сползает под остывшую мыльную воду.</p><p>Кажется, и друга у него больше нет. Прячется по углам, «я сегодня переночую у родителей», у Рея с Нагисой, на работе, у соседского кота… Трусливо и мелочно, и Хару чувствует нечто похожее на разочарование и интерес, но не симпатию и бывшую уверенность: он — мой друг, и вместе мы пройдем через огонь и медные трубы. Макото кажется ему хрупким и разбитым, а он сам — заброшенной в угол мягкой игрушкой, и вскоре терпение вскипает, прокисшим молоком преобразуясь в злость.<br/>«Возвращайся»<br/>Непрочитанное сообщение долго красуется на экране парня, и только дождавшись обеденного перерыва, он забивается в угол, снимая улыбку, ожидая ругательств и собственных слез, но продолжения нет. Только одно это слово. Ему оно необходимо, но он не может позволить себе. Не может, хоть и отчаянно желает. Он виноват настолько, что, возвращаясь к компьютеру, пальцы сами набирают некоторую комбинацию из букв, и, пока адресат не поднимает трубку, гудки будто раздирают грудную клетку изнутри. Необходимая боль ни капли не отрезвляет. Она нужна, ее не обойти.</p><p>Он медленно просыпается, чувствуя себя восставшим и разлагающимся при свете зомби. В раковине — гора посуды, в кастрюле из холодильника — что-то заплесневевшее, спасает лишь консерва со скумбрией, чудой затесавшаяся под котацу. Ему даже неважно, сколько там пролежала, главное — топливо для организма в наличии, пригодно к применению.<br/>Пробуя содержимое банки, он понимает: если бы существовали группы по бытовой безопасности или там, адекватности, он бы вряд ли сдал даже на начальную. Рыба невыносимо горчит, и он едва успевает броситься в туалет. Затем относит в мусор. Где там тот круглосуточный?<br/>Выходит чуть раньше, только выпив чаю. Он находится в коммуникационном вакууме уже больше недели, перебросы фразами не действуют. Макото так и не ответил.<br/>«Нужно искать новую квартиру», — невпопад подумал он, оплачивая сегодняшний обед.<br/>А на улице он задохнулся.<br/>— Давно не виделись, — произнес парень и запустил руку в его волосы. Он распахнул синие глаза, будто впервые в жизни.<br/>Рин ни капли не изменился.<br/>— Мне нужно на работу, — почему-то шепчет он и ныряет в маршрутку так, будто спасается от потопа.</p><p>-…Мако-сан, тут Вы формулу или макрос? — выбивает из задумчивости голос стажерки, и он на автомате отменяет действие.<br/>— Формулу.<br/>Она записывает. Почерк мелкий, бисерный, понятный. Непохожий на чей-то неразборчивый, который он вчера чуть ли не наизусть запомнил, листая выпускной альбом. Непохожий и на его: крупные кубические символы, ясные на вид, как он сам, как его маска.<br/>Мутная пена шампуня…<br/>Твердеющее тепло…<br/>Глубокие синие глаза…<br/>Кошмар. Ночной кошмар. Эротический, не отпускает и наяву.<br/>Он бы мог еще тысячу лет скрывать и быть ему хоть кем-то, о Боги… Нет же, вырвалось, убило. Любовь в его случае — медленное гниение души, и вскрытый нарыв не облегчает. И вскрытая душа, доступное тело тоже бы не помогло.<br/>А ведь он бы мог и отбиться.<br/>Мог бы отстранить.<br/>Мог бы…<br/>Но не стал.<br/>Как глупо… Темные мокрые волосы, приоткрытые губы, лишь скользни, проникни в них, коснись языка своим, по зубам, по глазам, по коже, как капли воды…<br/>— Что с Вами, Мако-сан?..<br/>«Макото» — полуулыбка и твердый взгляд. Больше всего на свете хочется быть нужнее…<br/>Впрочем, ему нужен не он.<br/>Рин Мацуока. Вот по кому Харука до сих пор сходит с ума. И тот обязательно придет прояснить ситуацию.</p><p>Запястье Хару было узким и прохладным. Под пальцами вертелось, на языке тоже, руки чесались сделать с ним… Что? Он подвез на работу и потом заехал, а сейчас тащит к себе в номер, и хочется не дойти, завернуть за угол, прижаться. Реакция брюнета непривычная. Слишком теплая, отчаянная.<br/>— Хару… — целует он ключицы, избавившись от верхней одежды. Ставит засос, метит, сжигает. Тот распадается паром, цепляется за простынь, тихо стонет. — Хару…<br/>— Я же не догнал тебя…<br/>— Я сам тебя догнал.<br/>Он не признается, что звонок Макото ошеломил посреди тренировки.<br/>«Ты нужен Хару», — убито и растерянно сообщил он. — «Его адрес…»<br/>«Стой, чего так внезапно? Что случилось?»<br/>«Ему больше нельзя, помоги ему»<br/>«Да что происходит?»<br/>Он повесил трубку и больше не снял. Легче было узнать напрямую. Поговорить, в конце концов. Но разговор свернул именно сюда.<br/>— Полегчало? — отдышавшись, спросил спортсмен. — Что у тебя с Макото вышло?<br/>Взгляд потускнел, обошел стены.<br/>— Ничего.<br/>— Не удержался, да?<br/>— В смысле?<br/>— Он всегда тебя любил.<br/>— А ты? — замирая, спросил парень.<br/>— И я, — пожал плечами тот. — Мы оба.<br/>— Идиоты, — выдохнул Нанасе, вставая с кровати.<br/>— Ты бы сам не простил никого из нас, учитывая, что…<br/>— Я и так не прощу, — завязывает шнурки он и хлопает дверью.<br/>Мацуока вытягивается на кровати и набирает сообщение.<br/>«Поговорим?»<br/>Ответ приходит медленно, он почти успевает уснуть.<br/>Адрес кафе.</p><p>Окраина города, тихая забегаловка, улыбчивая и молчаливая официантка. Вечная улыбка на лице бывшего плавца, нынешнего логиста.<br/>— Как дела? — спрашивает он, будто они виделись лишь вчера. — Прикинь, Рей и Нагиса поженились, и…<br/>— Давай о Хару.<br/>— Не надо, — мрачнеет он. — Я уступаю тебе право быть с ним.<br/>— Он ничего не хочет.<br/>— Может, он асексуал?<br/>— Ему это нравится. Ему не хочется отношений.<br/>— Давай по саке?<br/>За графином-другим они разговорились. Не только о Хару, но и о школьных годах, о прошедшем, о том, что было по отдельности, и почему-то…<br/>— Тебе точно пить нельзя…<br/>— Кто б говорил…<br/>Губы еще раз коснулись щеки Макото.<br/>— Эй, перестань, — рассмеялся он.<br/>— Не хочу.<br/>Огонь и вода обязательно конфликтуют, но воздух может сам выбрать свой путь.<br/>— Рин…<br/>Он обнял парня за талию.<br/>— Почему все так сложно? Я готов быть и с тобой, только бы Хару был счастлив…<br/>— Если бы все было так… А если бы его вообще не было?<br/>Вместо ответа одноклассники зачем-то синхронно провели по щекам друг друга и рассмеялись.<br/>— Ничего бы не было.<br/>— Идем к нему.<br/>— Нет, идем ко мне, отоспимся. Обещаю не приставать.<br/>Квартира отозвалась оттенком вони. Хару дома не было, и парень вспомнил график: уже началась ночная смена. О том, чтобы пустить Рина на кровать брюнета, и речи не шло, пьяные они об этом не подумали. У Макото был довольно приличный диван, но в голову замечательно пришло спать или в обнимку, или же друг на друге. Они долго спорили, кто же будет сверху, но как-то незаметно для себя уснули.<br/>Они не чувствовали близости между собой до этого вечера.<br/>Хару, пришедший домой с вечерней смены, вздохнул. Как же они оба достали…<br/>— Эй, — потормошил он Риново плечо. — Валите отсюда.<br/>В ответ сильные руки притянули в кучу малу и его, прижимая к Макото с другой стороны. Было тепло, словно что-то накрыло душу одеялом, и он пообещал себе встать через несколько минут.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>